Emancipar
by dhnolis
Summary: Se acontecesse de não nos encontrarmos mais, então, seria melhor que nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado. Desta maneira, eu jamais odiaria você e você jamais me odiaria também.


Ui, zenty :)

Espero que gostem da história, e se gostarem, espero que deixem um comentário construtivo *-*

_Não dou permissão para que este conto seja posto em qualquer local se não na FSS. Então, tenham criatividade :)_

Boa Leitura.

**Sinopse**

Estamos a alguns meses da entrada da segunda guerra mundial no Japão, a resistência, formada inicialmente pela família Uchiha, se alastra no território do país com ferocidade, todavia, todos os herdeiros da família morreram, exceto um, o ultimo Uchiha: Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que tem dado continuidade na principal missão: impedir que uma aliança seja estabelecida entre a Alemanha de Adolf Hitler e o Japão.

O restante dos comandantes do Japão que não se alinharam aos Uchihas, tem em mente que Hitler trará prosperidade ao pais, por isto, um general manda sua única filha para encarar o inimigo de uma maneira mais direta: Ela se aproximaria, e, quando obtivesse sua confiança, o mataria. O único imprevisto não calculado pelo general, fora o fato de que sua filha se apaixonasse perdidamente pelo inimigo.

**Introdução**

Ao fechar seus olhos verdes pode ver as imagens a sua frente com perfeição. Visualizou seu pai, um dos generais mais famosos de todo o Japão a encarando com sua maneira fria de sempre. Ele lhe lançara um desafio e esperava que a filha conseguisse realizar a missão com perfeição.

O objetivo era simples: Matar Uchiha Sasuke.

Meses atrás, um homem do mesmo sobrenome formara uma máfia contra os ideais de Hitler, após ser brutalmente assassinado por um clã que visava destruir a imposição – que a cada dia crescia mais em todo Japão – o comando do clã passou para o filho mais velho, seu herdeiro, Itachi, mas com sua morte, semanas mais tarde, quem herdara o trono que o pai construíra, fora o filho mais novo. Um insolente e imundo soldado, que pensava poder parar a guerra com palavras amenas sobre os defeitos que cada um de nós possuía. Todavia, o que tornara a missão difícil, apesar do simples objetivo, era que o dito cujo sabia se prevenir muito bem. Sempre acompanhado por dois ou mais guardas costas que estavam dispostos a entregar suas miseráveis vidas, para salvar a do seu general.

Por este motivo, seu pai há chamara aquele dia, para lhe avisar que era ela a escolhida para fazer a missão. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do medo e das perguntas que vieram a sua mente e aos seus lábios. Porque ?! Ela ? Não passava de uma mulher, que jamais tocara em uma arma, que sabia tocar vários instrumentos diferentes e desfilava em Kimonos de seda pelas ruas da cidade. Não passava daquilo... Era como se fosse um quadro, feito por um minucioso pintor, nada mais, nada menos.

- Se aproximara dele... – Explicou seu pai. – Fará com que ele se apaixone por você... E quando ele tiver confiança em ti, minha querida filha, o matara. Você é a minha maior honra, e quando o ultimo dos Uchihas cair por suas mãos, o Japão será um país livre de pensamentos impuros.

**Capitulo Único**

Olhava para seu reflexo no espelho, os cabelos cor de rosa cortados com perfeição. As maças de seu rosto e seus lábios também possuíam uma cor próxima a de seus cabelos. O maior contraste em seu reflexo, eram os olhos: Esmeraldas cintilantes, que no momento, estavam a ponto de transbordar tristeza.

O kimono que vestia era de seda pura, branco, repleto de flores de cerejeira, dado por ele, o mesmo homem que precisava matar até a noite daquele dia. Olhou para a penteadeira, visualizando seus pentes com desenhos bem trabalhados, todos haviam sido um presente dele, tal como a penteadeira, o tatame, e todos os outros objetos da casa, alem da própria casa, é claro.

Fazia cerca de dois meses que o plano de seu pai havia sido posto em prática, dois meses que o vira pela primeira vez, e, de imediato, sentiu-se atraída por ele.

- Mate-o ! Até dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, minha querida filha ! É o prazo máximo...

Ela se lembrou o pai dizer, e a voz masculina ecoou por sua cabeça. Não sabia se agora tinha chances de apontar uma arma para Sasuke e apertar o gatilho. Era bom, de fato. Duro e frio de inicio, mas mostrara-se muito gentil após a primeira impressão, enchendo a rosada de luxos que jamais tivera aos cuidados de seu pai, enchendo-a de amor.

O que manteve seus olhos na penteadeira fora alguns pedaços de papéis, e o quadradinho que antes havia sido divinamente embrulhado com um papel luminoso, como uma forma de oferenda para o dia de natal.

- É seu presente de natal... – Ele lhe dissera no dia anterior. –Não sei se consigo esperar até amanhã.

Dentro da caixinha, havia um enorme rubi, tão grande e valioso que poderia comprar a casa que agora pertencia a ela.

- Quero que entregue isto ao seu pai, minha flor. Quero que ele a perdoe e que assim, possa voltar para casa, pois gostaria de pedir a ele sua mão. – Explicou o Uchiha. – E sei que ele será bondoso... Pois é época de natal, certo ?

Expulsa de casa pelo pai, esta fora a mentira que contara a ele quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, o moreno bondosamente a acolheu, cuidando para que não lhe faltasse nada, a partir daquele instante, ele não conseguiu deixar de ir vê-la por se quer um dia. Também a amava, e aquela pedra dentro da caixa era a prova disto.

Como poderia dizer a ele que tudo não passava de uma mentira ? Que estava ali para matá-lo ! Ele iria odiá-la, ela tinha certeza disso. A expulsaria daquela casa e de sua vida. Seus dedos compridos e finos tocaram os pedaços de papéis, eram duas cartas, uma dirigida à seu pai, a outra, dirigida ao Uchiha, se acaso, quando ele chegasse dali a minutos, não quisesse ouvir sua explicação e a expulsasse antes que ela dissesse a coisa mais importante.

Ouviu o ruído do motor do carro, sabia que era ele. Levantou-se então, olhando-se pela ultima vez no espelho, para verificar se estava apresentável. Abriu uma das gavetas, tirando a tinta vermelha para os lábios de dentro, e passando-a nos mesmos rapidamente. Agora estava perfeita.

Caminhou pelo quarto até a janela, de fato, era o carro dele estacionado em frente a sua casa, pode ver todo o jardim coberto de neve, e a rua, alem da cerca dos limites de sua casa. Que o espírito natalino tivesse compaixão de seu ser, pediu a jovem.

Então, pode vê-lo no momento em que descia do veiculo, acompanhado dos dois seguranças, um homem jovem de olhos claros e cabelos prateados e o outro, ruivo e alto.

- Esperem aqui. – Ele sibilou para os dois seguranças, que se entreolharam brevemente, mas não responderam nada.

O homem ajeitou seu grande casaco e o chapéu coco, para se proteger do frio, em seguida, adentrou a casa, atravessando o jardim congelado e enfeitado com um pequeno pinheiro, caminhando com passos longos até a porta principal, aberta segundos antes por uma das três servas da casa.

Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, dirigindo-se para o quarto que sabia que a rosada ocupava, ao entrar, manteve seus olhos frios, como ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Bom dia, Sasuke.

O homem retirou o chapéu, deixando a mostra seus cabelos espetados. Deu algumas palmadinhas naquilo que antes cobrira sua cabeça, retirando um pouco de neve que ficara sobre o mesmo.

- Se divertiu bastante ? – Ele perguntou, analisando a feição da rosada.

- Perdão...

- Brincando comigo. Se divertiu bastante ? Quer dizer, deve ter se divertido, por isso, não me matou ainda.

Sakura gelou e ele continuou analisando a rosada.

- Suigetsu descobriu e me contou ontem a noite, pela sua cara, deve ser verdade, não é ?

- ...Sasuke...

- Não ! Sabe, estou até pensando em trocar de lado, apoiar Hitler, para que, após ele começar a fazer a anarquia que eu sei que fará, acabe matando gentinha como você. Uma peste, uma praga. E eu sou um imbecil por acreditar em uma vadia como você. E pensar que eu cogitei a possibilidade de te tomar como esposa... Tenho nojo de mim mesmo por isto.

As lágrimas tomaram os olhos verdes, seu coração estava completamente partido. Vários caminhos úmidos formaram-se pelo rosto pálido da jovem, cada palavra proferida por ele era a mais pura verdade, era algo merecido, após tanta mentira.

- Quero que vá embora. Agora. Nunca mais volte, nunca mais me procure, e espero que seu pai a mate, por ter falhado na missão.

A rosada caiu de joelhos, implorando por perdão, sussurrando em meio a soluços palavras de amor, de misericórdia, mas nenhuma fez Sasuke voltar atrás, em seu coração, acreditava que aquela que o traíra só estava com medo de ter de enfrentar o pai ao voltar para casa. Então, ela agarrou uma das pernas do Uchiha, amarrotando seu terno preto de listras brancas, ele deixou o chapel escorregar de suas mãos.

- Eu juro ! Eu juro ! Juro que te amo ! Juro que te amo...

O moreno colocou a mão direita dentro do paletó, seus dedos correram, roçando por seu tórax coberto pela camisa branca, até o bolso interno, onde guardara a arma que roubara de Juugo ainda dentro do carro. Sentiu o longo cano da arma, o metal gelado... A idéia de matar, em pleno natal, a pessoa que mais amou na vida, não era agradável, mas tudo o que seus olhos viam, era uma **vagabunda** aos seus pés, contratada para matá-lo.

Sakura voltara a chorar e gemer, agarrando-se a perna do homem que amava, não estava mentindo, realmente não. Implorou para que ele entendesse que não queria matá-lo, não agora que o amava, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca, seus gemidos desesperados impediam que qualquer idéia tomasse forma e saísse da rosada de uma maneira que ele a entendesse.

- Para com isso ! – Mandou outra vez o moreno, cogitando a possibilidade de tirar a arma de seu esconderijo e matá-la, para que todo aquele drama cessasse. – Não minta mais para mim, já ouvi muitas mentiras de você.

Ele balançou sua perna, e ela se desprendeu, entretanto, continuava caída ao chão.

- Eu amo você ! Juro, juro... Juro... Não iria matá-lo ! Não iria... _Não consegui_.

Sem mais resistir, ele agarrou seus dedos ao metal, sacando a arma de seu esconderijo. A apontou para a cabeça de Sakura, mirando exatamente no ponto entre os olhos verdes da jovem.

O medo a congelou, interrompendo seu choro.

- Não é mentira... – Sua voz saiu abafada, como um suspiro, seguido de outro gemido inaudível. – ...Eu o amo... Acredite, acredite em mim !

O Uchiha encostou a arma na testa da jovem, dera a chance a ela, para ir embora, para viver uma vida que valesse a pena, mas parecia que ela gostava de mentir. Então, viu-se sem escolhas, talvez fora a vontade de fazê-la pagar por cada palavra de amor proferida que o fizera tomar aquela decisão.

- Deve me odiar, no mínimo, assim como seu pai, não é mesmo ? Quer dizer suas ultimas palavras ? ...Se despedir deste mundo ?

Seus olhos verdes vidraram-se por algum momento, sua frieza era algo admirável, de fato. Talvez... Se tivessem se encontrado antes da formação dos grupos militares, talvez, se tivesse contado a verdade no inicio, quando se viu apaixonada... Então agora não estaria naquela situação.

- ..._**Chuunagon asatada aukoto no taeteshi nakuwa nakanaka ni hito wo mo mi wo mo urami zaramashi¹**_... Será melhor assim, imagino.

Ouviu-se um disparo e o ruído de um corpo caindo ao chão banhado de liquido vermelho. A mulher que tanto amara, agora estava aos pés do Uchiha, morta. Ele não soube definir o que estava sentindo, era um misto de vazio e ódio por tudo o que havia acontecido. Maldita. Porque ela tinha de ter feito aquilo ? Porque tinha de traí-lo da maneira mais dolorosa possível ? Seus olhos negros se umedeceram por culpa de suas próprias lágrimas, seu coração apertou-se de uma maneira tão dolorosa, que pensou que poderia morrer pela dor.

- Ela mereceu ! – Disse a si mesmo, observando o cadáver em seus pés, a arma escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu sobre o corpo sem vida da filha de seu inimigo.

A porta se escancarou e um de seus seguranças, o jovem de cabelos prateados, adentrou o quarto, sem se impressionar com o cadáver que havia aos pés de seu mestre. Ele se aproximou, pegando a arma que pertencia ao próprio em cima do corpo dela, analisando cuidadosamente seu patrão, que tremia freneticamente e deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto pálido.

- Sente-se. – Sugeriu o homem, virando o corpo de Sakura, antes deitado de barriga, com um dos pés, para analisar o estrago que sua arma causara. Havia um furo entre os olhos da jovem, ainda abertos, mostrando seu verdear esplendido em contraste com os cabelos cor de rosa caindo por seu rosto e o sangue que ainda escorria por sua face.

Sasuke tomou o lugar que antes ela ocupada: O pequeno banco em frente a penteadeira, desviou seus olhos do cadáver para o espelho a sua frente, encarando seu próprio rosto. O ódio que sentia por ela não chegava se quer aos pés do ódio que sentia por si, naquele momento.

Ela estava morta, não voltaria mais... O que faria agora de sua vida ? Havia feito planos com ela para o decorrer de sua vida e agora, tudo havia se perdido por uma bala.

A guerra por vir pareceu perder o sentido. Hitler ? Quem era esse ? O que causaria ao Japão ou ao povo ? Sentiu-se tão perdido, tão solitário. Uma lágrima quente escorreu por seu rosto, talvez mais algumas fizeram o mesmo, todavia, ele só sentira a primeira, o restante parecia dormente.

Suigetsu colocou a arma sobre a penteadeira, o moreno somente observou a arma que usara para matá-la. Em baixo da mesma, havia papéis com respingos de sangue. O sangue dela. _Deveria tê-la perdoado_. Afinal de contas, perdão, era um dos objetivos do natal, não ?

Fixou seus olhos no sangue dela, talvez não conseguisse perdoá-la, de fato, aquilo fora melhor... Não se interessaria por aqueles papéis em outra ocasião, mas agora, eles chamaram sua atenção, pois possuía a caligrafia dela e seu nome. Tomou-os nas mãos, passando os olhos pelo primeiro e constatando que era uma carta, direcionada à ele próprio, com somente cinco linhas escritas.

Não sabia se gostaria de ler a carta, pois talvez fosse melhor esquecê-la de uma vez. Entretanto, sua curiosidade falou mais alto, algo dentro dele não queria deixá-la ir. Ainda.

'" ..._**Chuunagon asatada aukoto no taeteshi nakuwa nakanaka ni hito wo mo mi wo mo urami zaramashi¹**_...

_Uma vez que o amei, jamais poderia odiá-lo, pois tornou-se em mim uma parte, da qual, sentia falta._

Perdão.'

Ele amarrotou a carta na mão, e sem largá-la, tomou a outra entre os dedos, esta era direcionada ao seu pai.

Suspirou fundo antes de ler as palavras no papel, o que ela dissera, antes de morrer, havia feito sentido agora. Algumas lágrimas que trilhavam caminhos por seu rosto pálido caíram em seu colo.

' É infeliz a noticia que lhe darei, papai, mas não posso cumprir a missão que me foi designada, e espero que entenda.

Cai em desonra, quando acordei amando meu inimigo.'

Ambos os papéis caíram ao chão, ele fechara seus olhos, lembrando-se das suplicas que ouvira a pouco, os pedidos de perdão e juras de amor. Dissera a verdade, então... Não conseguiria viver com o peso daquela morte nas mãos, talvez, por este motivo, seus dedos correram mais uma vez em direção a arma.

**Fim**

¹ _Se acontecesse de não nos encontrarmos mais, então, seria melhor que nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado. Desta maneira, um jamais odiaria o outro_.


End file.
